1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active substance combinations which contain firstly at least one known compound of the formula (I) and secondly at least one further known active substance from the class of the macrolides, the carboxylates or other classes, and which are highly suitable for controlling animal pests such as insects and undesired acarids. The invention also relates to methods of controlling animal pests on plants and seed, to the use of the active substance combinations according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method of protecting seed, and, finally, to the seed treated with the active substance combinations according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
It has already been disclosed that compounds of the formula (I)
in which    A represents pyrid-2-yl or pyrid-4-yl, or represents pyrid-3-yl which is optionally substituted in the 6-position by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy or represents pyridazin-3-yl which is optionally substituted in the 6-position by chlorine or methyl, or represents pyrazin-3-yl or represents 2-chloropyrazin-5-yl or represents 1,3-thiazol-5-yl which is optionally substituted in the 2-position by chlorine or methyl, or    A represents a radical pyrimidinyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, 1,2,4-oxa-diazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl or 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl which radical is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkyl (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine), C1-C3alkylthio (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine), or C1-C3-alkylsulphonyl (which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine),or    A represents a radical
in which    X represents halogen, alkyl or haloalkyl.    Y represents halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, azido or cyano, and    R1 represents alkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, or halocycloalkylalkyl,are insecticidally active (cf. EP 0 539 588, WO 2007/115644, WO 2007/115643, WO 2007/115646).
It is furthermore known that certain active substances from the class of the macrolides, the carboxylates or other classes have insecticidal and acaricidal properties. These compounds have been disclosed in published patent specifications and in scientific publications. Most of the insecticidal compounds described herein from the class of the macrolides, the carboxylates or other classes are commercially obtainable as individual active substances in compositions for controlling animal pests. These compounds and agents are described in compendia such as “The Pesticide Manual, 14th edition, C. D. S. Thomlin (Ed.), British Crop Protection Council, Surrey, UK, 2006”, which is herewith mentioned by reference for most of the active substances disclosed herein from the class of the macrolides, the carboxylates or other classes. Those active substances which are neither commercially available nor listed in the “Pesticide Manual” are identified by the IUPAC number and/or the structural formula.
The activity of the insecticidal compound of the formula (I), and of the active substance from the class of the macrolides, the carboxylates or other classes, is generally good. However, they do not always satisfy the requirements of agricultural practice, in particular at low application rates and in the case of specific pests, and there still exists a need for an economically efficient and ecologically harmless pest control.
Further demands which insecticidal compounds must meet include the reduction of the dosage rate; a substantial widening of the spectrum of pests to be controlled, including resistant pests; increased safety of use; reduced toxicity to plants and therefore better plant tolerance; the control of the pests in their various developmental stages; better behaviour during the preparation of the insecticidal compounds, for example during grinding or mixing, during their storage or during their use; a very advantageous biocidal spectrum even at low concentrations, combined with good tolerance by warm-blooded species, fish and plants; and achieving an additional effect, for example an algicidal, anthelmintic, ovicidal, bactericidal, fungicidal, molluscicidal, nematicidal, plant-activating, rodenticidal or virucidal effect.
Further specific requirements which insecticidal compounds used on vegetative and generative plant propagation material must meet include a negligible phytotoxicity when used on the seed and the plant propagation material, a compatibility with soil conditions (for example as regards the locking-up of the compound in the soil), a systemic activity in the plant, no negative effect on germination, and an activity during the life cycle of the pest in question.